Iron Girl (the unknown hero)
by Ironmanlover1
Summary: Hi, I'm Abi Stark and this is my story, never seen or told before. When I meet my dad, I had no idea it was him, we were both in captivity when we met and neither of us knew who the other was. When we got out of captivity our worlds were turned upside down in an unexpected way. Rated m for mild language. Skip to chapter 8, I'm told thats when the story starts. welcome. (Possibly 7)
1. My past (never seen before)

Hi, my name is Abi Stark and this is my story, or at least, my past. The story I'm about to tell you, goes from my birth to now (just to clarify, I'm 14).

At my birth, my mother just left me (as in, she ran away as soon as she could) and my dad (still no idea on who he is) didn't even know I existed. So, at birth, I was handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. and they have practically raised me, but I wouldn't call it raised, it was more like training from the minute I could walk-to now, but that's not important right now. The only reason I was given to S.H.I.E.L.D. was because my mom was some big time agent that worked for them and S.H.I.E.L.D took it upon them to "raise me".

By the time I was 3, I had my own lab and built a bomb and it didn't explode until Director Fury came in, I didn't get into a ton of trouble, I just had to go to the worst thing on the planet…SCHOOL! Most 3 year olds are excited about going to school, but not me. It was the worst punishment, I had ever been given, but I was also given one punishment that will stay in my mind forever. I watched my mom die and S.H.I.E.L.D. told me they made me watch because she was once an ally, but decided to go against them and they were warning me, of could happen to me if I did the same thing.

By the age of 8 I started my first day of high school because I was too smart and already knew what I was being taught. So, yes I skipped middle school and only did grades, pre-school, Kindergarten, 2nd, and 5th before going to high school. I thought it was cool to skip as many grades as I did, but I had already figured out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was hiding something from me and I had to know what it was. So, I went home after the first day, and decided it was time to build my own computer. (At this point, you may wonder why I didn't do this earlier; well…I didn't really have a need.) So I built my own computer and it came in handy. I called my computer CARL, still don't know why I did that, but it seemed cool at the time.

Now, we are at the point where I graduated high school, but you'll never guess the age. I graduated at the age of 10, with a 4.0. I was proud of myself, but didn't want to go to college at 10, but I honestly didn't care. When I came home this day, I turned on the T.V. and found some guy named Tony Stark and he said (or at least what I remember), "I am Iron Man". I rushed over to my computer, looked him up and found out he was the world's hero at the minute, but then I was called by Agent Phil and as I followed up into a room, I found something or someone, who even I thought dead…it was Captain America! Then Director Fury turned to me and said, "Abi, we need you to see if you can remake the formula that made Captain, excuse me, Steve Rogers, the way he is. Basically, you have permission to destroy the lab". I replied, "You're serious! Thank you!" That's exactly what I did. Then what came next is what I wanted to kill Director Fury for…oh, by the way, I have kept a secret or two from you. I am what is considered the Avatar because I can control air, earth, fire and water, also I have all the powers that every mutant has and I'm just super smart in general. Anyway, what Director Fury said, that made me want to kill him was, "Abi, we would like to use the serum you remade, on you". Now, I'm not sure if even he know that I was a mutant, but he must have been crazy, but I accepted cuz I needed something to do at the time. (Now I'm not going to explain the experience with you, but I think you get the idea.) After the serum was in me, Director Fury said, "You're now a mutant". Which is when I knew he had no idea, so I figured now was a good a time as ever to tell him. I said, "Fury, Fury, Fury…I'm already a MUTANT! You have just enhanced my abilities! You idiot!" (By the way, the serum took about two years to get right, so I'm now 12 and graduated college with another 4.0, but that isn't important right now.) Director Fury said, "Did NOT see that coming, well, um Hawkeye and Black Widow (he said there actual names, I just don't know them), please escort Abi back to her room".

So, to recap, I'm a 12 year old with abilities and the serum had side effects, which included, no more aging, I can't get drunk anymore (I probably should also mention that I drink a ton), and I'm smarter. Now I'm in my room, and called for my assistant, who is Willow Smith ( I had recently hired her cuz I needed someone to take care of my stuff) and she didn't come, which meant I was on my own for a while. I turned on the T.V. and it was the recap of last night's opening to the Stark Expo and Tony Stark came down in a suite, which gave me idea and as I turned around, I found a big pile of scraps and decided to build my own suite, but make it better. When it was finished, the suite could contract in and out of a bracelet form, which I thought was pretty awesome. Then Willow came in and I thought to myself, oh now you care about me, cuz I had been in my room for about 2 months. Willow said, "I brought you some Vodka, thought you could something to drink." I said, "Thank you so much. I haven't had alcohol in months and it's driving me crazy. Now, please leave." Willow left and I made my suite come out of the bracelet and made a hole (ok a couple) and went outside with it to test it out. When I landed, the suite would come off, so I had to have CARL help with that and that's when Director Fury, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Before they could say anything I said, "Let's face it, this is the 2nd worse thing you have caught me doing". Director Fury said, "I'm not going to say anything more but you can help us out with that".

Basically, I was using my suite, MY creation to help S.H.I.E.L.D. and fought some bad guys (one was Loki, but that's for another day) and now you're up to speed on my life.


	2. Meeting Tony

A lot of you may be wondering what happened form the ages 12-14, well to recap, I opened my own company (Stark Industries Jr.), met a guy named Rhody, fought the worst villain on the planet, Loki, made millions by selling weapons, and gone to court (don't ask). Now, I'm at some party, where I was told I was going to be given an award.

Before the award show, Willow and I decided to gamble, but went straight through the show. Rhody came up to me and said, "Where have you been?

I said, "Gambling? Why do you care?"

"Because I have your award right here."

"Awe, thanks…Willow take it."

"Seriously, Abi?"

I said, "Yes. I don't want to hold it." Then I got what I won and Willow and I headed to the car. I gave my award to some dude who was dressed as Creaser and Rhody stopped me. (I really didn't like Rhody, but like S.H.I.E.L.D. the government doesn't trust me.) Rhody said, "Your flight leaves at 7 am tomorrow and I'd like you to…" I cut him off cuz whatever he says, most of the time, isn't important. I said, "I don't have to meet your friends and see you at 9."

"I said 7."

Willow said, "Abi has to do this in the morning, it's about an hour drive, so about 9." Then Willow and I headed to the car, which Black Widow (probably should learn her actual name, but can't be bothered) and headed home.

Now, my home is S.H.I.E.L.D., cuz apparently I'm a "danger to people" (I have no idea what they mean by that) and Willow stays with me most of the time, cuz she doesn't want to go home. I said, "Willow, grab alcohol and quick!" Willow did and when she came back, she asked, "Abi, where exactly are you going tomorrow?" I thought to myself, _shit, I have no clue….good thing Willow might, _but reading her mind (yes, I can read minds, but not important at the moment) I could tell she honestly didn't know either. After that, I think we fell asleep, I don't really remember and I hadn't even touched the alcohol.

At the airport, Rhody looked pissed (I got there about 8:30 am) and I said, "Hey there Rhody, I'm half an hour early. Now, hurry up, my plane (yes, I own a plane too) isn't going to wait for you." He rushed inside and didn't speak the entire 14 hour trip and I was bored the entire time. The whole flight I kept thinking, _boy, do people who make weapons, make tons of money_!

At our destination (which was somewhere in Egypt), I gave my presentation on my awesome new weapon, that the army paid about 200 million for. Rhody came up to me and I thought, _now you care_, and said "Abi can you meet these people now and your riding with me."

I hung up on Directory Fury (by the way, I was on the phone with him) and said, "Sorry, I'd love to, but can't and I'm going to ride with people who won't ignore me." (What Rhody meant by people was just one person I didn't want to meet…Tony Stark!) I climbed into a car and we drove off. After about an hour of driving and silence, I heard something outside. (Not describing because it happened to Tony Stark in the first Iron Man movie).

When I woke up, I was in a cave and so many thoughts were going through my head. As I looked around, I found a bunch of wires connected to my chest. I was about to pull them out, until someone said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I sat up as fast as possible and found the one person I didn't want to see…Tony Stark. I said, "What the hell did you do?"

"I saved your life, thank you." I n my head I was thinking, _great, there goes my life and sense when does Tony Stark care about other people and why me? What does he know that I don't? How long am I stuck with the bastard? _


	3. Captivity

**Ok so to clear some things up, Abi's last name is Stark and has no idea who her dad is. Stark Industries Jr. is her weapons company, no Tony didn't even know about her suite because she only wears it when working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Abi met Rhody at a court session, but doesn't like to talk about it. It will be all Abi's POV, unless someone wants someone else's. They did not go back in time, it's how Abi and Tony meet, and the beginning was fast because it was just her past and sounds like the beginning of Iron Man 1, and I have done this for a reason. So I hope this chapter is slower/better. Also, in the next chapter I'm going to explain some things. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. Oh, one more thing I'm going to clear up is that Tony goes back into captivity and this is all happening after the Avengers. (Sorry if my German is off, but my computer doesn't do the umlauts.) Thanks**

I really didn't want to know the answers to my own questions, but there was one I had to ask. "Hey person, (wanted to pretend I didn't know him), why are there wires connected to my chest?" 

"That's what's keeping you alive. Granted, we need to make it like mine, but…" He stopped and I heard a noise come from somewhere and a guy comes in. Tony whispers, "Stand up and hold the car battery, I'll explain later." I did so, and figured out that a car battery, of all things, was keeping me alive. Then one dude came up to me and said (in German), "Ihr geht auf die Waffe, die Sie fur die Armee aus neu. Verstanden?" (I will translate _you're going to recreate the weapon you made for the army. Understood?)_

"In deinem Gott verdammten Traume." (_In your god damn dreams)_

What happened next, well, both mine and Tony's head were put underwater and then we were led outside. The really mean dude, who thought it was a good idea to put my head underwater, said," Was denken Sie?" (What do you think?)

I looked around and found my weapons. I said, "Wo zum Teufel hast du sie?" (Where the hell did you get them?)

"Egal, aber Sie gehen, um die Waffe zu bauen ode rich tote dich. OK? Wir haben alle Materialien, die Sie benotigen." (Doesn't matter, but you're going to build the weapon or I kill you now. Ok? We have all you need.)

I said, "Klingt, wie ein Plan. Wann fange ich an?" (Sounds like a plan. When do I start?)

Then Tony and I were led back to the cave type room and started (as soon as we got the materials.) Tony said, "What confuses me, is that we are somewhere in Egypt and they speak German."

I said, "Good thing I speak it and maybe they know I do and it's there way of communicating to us. Who knows? Oh, by the way, who are you?" (I'm still playing the I have no idea who you are card.)

He said, "My name is Tony Stark."

"Nice, I'm Abi Stark. Thanks for asking"

"Knew that. You built the S.H.I.E.L.D. system. Now, we need to make your chest piece like mine and your welcome for not asking."

I didn't argue, but wanted to so badly. As, Tony got stuff, I looked around the cave and noticed the rock was fake. There goes any chance of getting out soon, but this made me think they knew my secret. (I didn't realize it earlier cuz I wasn't really paying attention).

So, just in case you're wondering, I have no idea how long it's been, since I arrived at the fake cave, but it took 2 weeks to build the new thing that was going into my chest. I said, "Hey, Tony, what is this thing in my, I mean our, chest called? Cuz I don't unidentified objects in my body."

He said, "It's called the arc reactor. God, you seem so like me, it's scary." (There it was. Something I had been told my entire life and boom! I hear it from the man himself.)

We put the arc reactor in my chest and I suddenly felt 10 times better, but now I…we, need an escape plan. (By the way, I what I think was two weeks, I head learned Tony had been in captivity before. And I just remembered I left Willow in charge of everything…I was going to regret that when/if I got back.) I asked, "How did you get out last time?"

"Made a suite, but I don't know if that would work this time."

I thought to myself, _worth a shot and last time you didn't have me, cuz I have mine right…where was it! Oh, right I left it at S.H.I.E.L.D. we are doomed._ Then I said, "Let's try it, but make it look like we are building a weapon. Also, last time, you didn't have moi." So, we started working.

After what I think was like a month and a half (most likely 3 months), both Tony and I couldn't sleep one night. He came over to me as I sat up and he put his (thin as possible) blanket over me. I thought, _maybe this guy has some feelings, but let's not count on it…I should work on showing/having feelings. _Tony said, "Seeing as how you probably know all about me from S.H.I.E.L.D., do you mind telling about yourself?"

I said, "That's why I can't sleep." (He actually looked concerned and I thought, _wow. What did I miss? Tony cares about people now?_) I continued (just to warn you, you're about to learn a lot about me that makes me cry every time I tell people), "See, when I was born, my mom didn't want me and she ran away and I was handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Then she turned against S.H.I.E.L.D and when they caught her, I was allowed to see her. She told me she didn't want me because of my dad and my abilities. I don't know my father at all and ability wise; I can control the elements and etc. Anyway, I was a 3 year old, I was just like whatever. Then she was led into another room and I watched her…"

I couldn't finish, as I started crying for the first time in years. What Tony said, surprised the fuck out of me. He said (as he was kinda hugging…no holding me), "It's ok. I'm sorry about that. If it helps, I barely knew my father."

"Where you not listening? I don't even know my father is!" (I know I should know, but deep down, I didn't want to know.)

"That changes things, but still. Can't believe I'm about to say this…I'm he…her…here for y…yo…you." (If he was surprised he just said that, I can second that motion, but I was still crying and did so till I fell asleep.) Both Tony and I were asleep, but rudely interrupted by the mean fat (yes, he got fat) guy.

He said, "Aufstehen. Sie mussen, um die Waffe zu beenden." (Get up. You need to finish the weapon.)

I said, "Ich bin wach, ich bin wach. Und es ist fast fertig. Beruhigen." (I'm awake, I'm awake. And it's almost done. Calm down.)

"Sie haben noch eine Woche, es zu beenden, und wenn es nicht ist, werde ich dich toten. Sie habe hier fast 4 Monaten, beenden Sie es!"(You have one more week to finish it and it's not, I will kill you. You have been in here almost 4 months, finish it!) I thought to myself, _shows how much I have paid attention_. The guy left and Tony and I knew what we had to do. (Oh, by the way, Tony and I have built a suite type thing, that only Tony can fit in and we also built a fake weapon.)

That night we made it look like we had finished the (fake) weapon and started the suite up. Tony said, "If we make it out, I may let you come by Stark Tower some time." (That's so not what I needed to hear right now.)

I said, "Sounds great, but let's concentrate on getting out and living first."

"Good idea, but I'll use the suite; you use your power-ability thing."

That's exactly how we did it. I busted the door down (don't ask how, I don't remember), found out the rock was real outside the cave and smashed the guards. While Tony was just sitting there in astonishment. I thought, _not is not the time. God, I can see why Director Fury compared me to him._

Once we got outside, Tony blew up my weapons, while I took out the guards. As Tony started to fly up, I grabbed the suite (not realizing I had a shard of metal in my arm) and we flew off, but crashed landed in the desert. After, we kinda crashed landed, I had passed out (not really) and don't remember all that happened. I do remember Tony carrying me and hearing a plane.

When I finally came back to my sense, I was on a plane, lying down with my head on Tony's lap, and Rhody looking at my arm. (Remember that shard of metal; well my body can heal itself. I just have to be asleep and can't be near my heart or in that region of my body. This explains why I need the arc reactor.) Apparently I was asleep the entire flights cuz we just landed. I got up and so did Tony, and the back of the plane opened. I'd never been happier to see Director Fury in my life. (No matter how pissed he looked/)

**Hopefully you enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and suggestions. Thanks. **


	4. Explaining well, me

**So I realized I may write to fast for some of you and I'm sorry, but's it's how I write. I'm learning to write slower. **

So, I realized I may have gone a little too fast when I told you about myself, so I'm going to explain a couple of things. What I'm going to explain is my last name, MY company, how I met Rhody, why Tony doesn't know about my suite, me as a mutant, and how it to tell me and Tony apart.

Ok, first things first things first, my last name. My last name is Stark and I have prof on my birth certificate, but the father's spot is empty. I know, I know, (I have said this before), I should know who my dad is, but I honestly think deep down I don't want to know.

Next, my company, Stark Industries Jr. I was going to name it Stark Industries, but some idiot had already taken it. (Shows how much I pay attention to people other than myself and S.H.I.E.L.D.) So, in others words, it was stolen, and Fury told me I had to use the name. Also, it's a weapons company and my computer, CARL, helps run it, as well as my room/lab back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now, Tony doesn't know about the suite because I didn't tell him, I wouldn't let him hack S.H.I.E.L.D. very well when he was here with the Avengers. Also, I didn't make my suite known to the world. Lastly, I only use it when Fury says I have to.

Next is how I meet Rhody. I didn't want to tell you this because it's kinda boring, but you need to know. So here it is. I had been summoned to court (again, for underage drinking…explain later) and my witness was running late. I asked Willow if we could get ahold of our witness, but before she could answer, some military dude came over and said, "Ms. Stark, I have a witness you can use, if you need one. Also, I'd like to talk to you after."

I said, "Great."

The "witness" came and introduced himself. From that moment on, I just called him Rhody. After the court session, the military dude and Rhody came up to me. I asked, "What do you want?"

Military dude said, "Ms. Stark, seeing as how you're a danger to the people _(again, can someone explain this to me)_, Rhody will be watching you when you go out in public."

"Great and I'm not a HUGE danger to the people." So, that explains somewhat how I met Rhody.

Now, here one thing I'm sure your all confused about…me being a mutant. Basically I was born a mutant, but didn't ask for it. My powers or abilities (as I like to call them) include, air, water, fire, and earth (hence the avatar title), and all the powers you can think of. I don't mention if often because I don't use my abilities very often, unless I have to. All I have wanted is to be normal. (Is that too much to ask?)

So, you could tell Tony and I are really alike, and somewhat tell us apart before we went into captivity, but not much. The differences were, I'm a girl (hopefully you knew that), I'm younger, I'm more self-obsessed, and I didn't have an arc reactor in my chest. After coming out of captivity, I have an arc reactor in my chest and the fact that I'm a girl, younger, and more self-obsessed is the ONLY way to tell us apart. **(Authors note: I'm telling you this because on review said they had a hard telling the differences between the POV and them apart in general.)**

Hopefully this helped. Now back to what's actually happening.

**So, hopefully this chapter helped explain Abi a little more and help you understand the story somewhat. I'm going to thank the author of "The Many Last Names of Darcy Lewis" because I realized I hadn't explained Abi and the story was moving a little too fast (but it's how I write, I'm sorry about that). Also, the story may sound like the beginning of Iron Man 1 (possibly 2) and I have done this on purpose, as in…help you figure out who Abi's dad is before she does. I also hope this chapter clears up some questions. Please review and let me know what you think so far and what you want to see. I would also like to thank, the author of "Still Alive" for also telling me to explain. Thanks to the 2 reviews and thanks for reading…please continue to read.**


	5. Leaving SHIELD

**Ok, so this chapter is back to the story. I would like to thank the people who are actually reading ever single chapter. Thank you. **

Tony and I got off the plane and went over to the cars. They were parked next to each other, which made me read Fury's mind, just to see if there was anything useful. Fury was thinking, _great. They were in captivity together. Hopefully Tony kept his mouth shut. _When I reached my car, I noticed Willow and she said, "Don't worry, your company is still running." To me this meant, she did do something in the 4 months I was gone. I said, "Willow, I need a press conference, a coffee, and a burger. Don't object Director Fury." No one questioned me, which was a good sign.

When I reached the place of my press conference, I ate my burger (which was yummy by the way) and drank my coffee during my conference. What I said was, "Please sit, cuz I'm not gonna get up…Now, I have an announcement to make…Stark Industries Jr….Will NOT produce…weapons anymore. (The periods are where I was eating or drinking. I saw Fury's face and it didn't look happy.) I have reasons…that…I'm…not sharing…Peace out."

I thought it was a great idea, until Fury came to yell at me. He said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

I said, "Nothing. I just don't want people to take my stuff."

"What are saying exactly Abi?"

"What I'm saying is, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to pay more attention to where my shit is shipped. Cuz, obviously you haven't been. Some fucked up Security Company you are."

Then Clint and Natasha (I finally learned their first names, thanks to Tony) came over. Fury said, "Please take Abi home, I can't deal with her right now, and Willow when you find her. Oh, Abi, you may want this." Fury tossed my bracelet over, I was so glad this was back in MY hands (but this must have meant he went through my room, oh god, please say he didn't find my fucking alcohol stash.)

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D., I turned my power on, in my room and lab, and CARL said, "Welcome back Abi. And might I point out, it's nice to see you in a video where you're not at court."

I laughed and said, "Thanks. Show me how fucked up my company is, from the past 4 months." (By the way, I programmed CARL to be sarcastic, and somewhat similar to me.)

CARL said, "Right away mam." (Oh, here's another, by the way, CARL and I have tons of conversations, but there boring."

What CARL pulled up was good until last month. Willow, had run my company into the ground. I knew I was going to regret leaving her in charge. Right before I was going to call her to cuss her out, she showed up. Willow came over to me and said, "Ah, I see you've found the records…Yeah, we didn't do to good last month, but it's all good now. Also, I should've known you were going to find them.

I said, "Good to know Willow. Just be warned, I may not EVER leave you in charge ever again. My company was too fucked up last month for my own liking. Also, you really should know that I would find out anyway." Then we talked for a while to get caught up, and I was drinking wine the entire time, and by the bottle. Anyway, it was as if I was never gone, until we got to the arc reactor part, but that's a story for another time.

When we finished talking, Director Fury, Clint, Natasha, and some lady walked in. I immediately put the wine bottle down and went over to them. I said, "What the hell do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Director Fury said, "Nothing and I don't care that I interrupted. Anyway, after a long talk with Mrs. Potts here (_so that's who this lady is_), I've decided to allow you to move in with…Tony.

Willow, Clint, Natasha, and I all said together, "You ok Director Fury? You on drugs or anything that we should worry about?"

Director Fury said, "No, believe me, I can't believe I agreed. Mrs. Potts has a way with words."

Mrs. Potts said, "Well, when Tony wants something, he normally gets it. Also, Abi, you're the only one in this room who can call me Pepper."

I looked at her and read her mind before replying. Pepper was thinking, _she's so like him. _I then got out of her mind as quickly as I got in and said, "Thanks Pepper and yes! I get to leave this hell hold! NO offense Fury."

Director Fury said, "You move in today. Hurry your ass up and pack. Clint and Natasha will take you there. Mrs. Potts, I'll show you the way out.

As soon as Director Fury left, Clint asked, "What the hell is wrong with Fury?"

Willow said (completely forgot she was in the room), "Well, unlike some people, Fury cares about other people other than himself." (I know the last part of that sentence was directed at me.)

Natasha and I were going to say something, but didn't, so I just packed a few things and bolted out the damn door. (Not sure where Willow went after that, but I'm pretty sure she had to perform.)

The entire drive was quiet and painful because neither Clint, Natasha, nor I said a word to one another. When I arrived, it was Stark Tower and thought, _I should build my own building. _I hopped out of the car and Pepper was waiting for me. Clint and Natasha drove as fast as they got here. Pepper said, "Welcome to Stark Tower. Now, let's find Tony."

As we walked in and waited for the elevator, I read her mind. Pepper was thinking,_ great. Two Stark's in one building. This should be fun. _I laughed at that and went in the elevator.

When we found Tony he said, "Nice to see you again, Abi. You're welcome for breaking you out of jail."

I said, "Thanks. I don't know how much more of S.H.I.E.L.D. I can take." (Pepper looked at me, like I was crazy, but I could give a fuck on what she thinks of me.)

Tony said, "Welcome to your new home (_this is when I realized Director Fury was joking_), why don't you come up here (_he was in boxing ring_) and have Happy (_another person who worked for Tony_) teach you how to box."

I did so, but with a worried look, cuz I knew I could crush this Happy guy into next fucking century.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's still fast, I'm working on it. Anyway, let me know what yall think and would like to see. Thanks, peace out! **


	6. Keeping my secret

**Sorry, I know this chapter will be fast paced. Hope you enjoyed and sorry my chapters are short. Thanks for putting up with this and reading it.**

As I reached the boxing ring, Tony and Pepper (who I already hate…don't ask) where talking. I was going to listen, but decided not to. When I was inside the ring, the Happy guy said, "Ok, so first you…"

I cut him off and his head was between my arms (don't remember how). Tony and Pepper both said, "WO!"

I let Happy go and he said, "Damn, where did you learn that?" (At this point they were all staring at me.)

I said, "I've been trained to do that kind of stuff sense I could walk."

Tony said, "Makes sense."

Pepper said, "How does it make sense? You ok Happy?" (She never got this answer.)

Happy said, "Yea, I may just need a ton of practice."

After that I got of the ring and Tony made a motion that said follow. As I followed, I quickly read Peppers mind, she was thinking, _that girl is going to kill us. Why did Tony want her? _I got out as fast as I got into her head. (This is why I dislike to use my abilities, I can see what people think of me.) Anyway, I had followed Tony to his elevator and he had lead me to his lab. His lab (excuse my words)…fucking awesome.

Tony said, "Alright Jarvis, I'm back." (I had no idea Tony had his own computer, but not surprised.)

Jarvis said, "Hello sir. This must the girl you don't stop talking about and where in captivity with. Nice to meet you Abi." (I was it knew my name and Jarvis reminds me of CARL. Also…great to know he hasn't stopped talking about me.)

Tony laughed and said, "That's enough Jarvis. Now, Abi, we need to make your arc reactor a little um, deadly. " (Immediately thought, _seriously!? You didn't mention it earlier?!_) Oh, also, I've been wearing my bracelet/suite the entire time.

I said, "Good to know. I wasn't told this earlier because?"

Tony said, "Didn't want to worry you."

"Dude, the last thing I worried about something was when I left Willow in charge."

"That could be worse."

Jarvis said (like I needed his input), "Willow ran Stark Industries Jr. into the ground sir."

I said, "Well, well, Tony, how much spying have you actually done on me?"

Tony said, "Not that much. I can't hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment."

"Maybe that's because the person who built the S.H.I.E.L.D. system is in this room and gets alerted about thing like that." (I pointed to my bracelet, besides it being a suite, it was also a small ass computer. Basically, I had CARL with me, where ever I went.)

"Not surprised. Now let's rebuild your arc reactor…again."

I thought to myself, _how many damn times do I have to rebuild this thing? _Then suddenly I got a call from Director Fury and it was something that required my suit. I said, "Hey, I just remembered I have to…go by Stark Industries Jr. and check on things. I'll be back in two hours."

Tony said, "Ok, take your time. I'll just finish hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D."

I laughed and went to the elevator. _Keeping my secret may be harder than I thought_. Right as the elevator pulled up, Tony was on the file about my suit/bracelet. I talked into my bracelet and as the elevator door closed, Tony could no longer reach that file…or so I hoped. Then I realized, this is Tony Stark, genius, playboy, millionaire, and philanthropist…I would need to destroy those files!


	7. Needing better excuses

Let's do a recap, I came back from captivity, drank some alcohol, moved in with Tony, hurt one of Tony's employees, and made the worst excuse ever possible. Just so we are clear, it sucks to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. because I could be needed at any moment. On top of all this, I now live Tony Stark…This complicated things too much.

Anyway, sneaking (don't ask) out of Stark Tower was a lot easier than I thought. I had CARL turn off the cameras till I got out. Once out, I found a little alleyway, activated my suit and tried not to let anyone see me. It felt great to be able to use it again. Except when I have to talk to CARL.

CARL said, "Your mission is to get Hawkeye out from the Mandarin's grasp."

I said, "How many times am I going to save his sorry ass? And sense when is the Mandarin alive?"

"Incoming call from Tony Stark."

I thought, _great, how much did he get his hands on?_ Then said, "Hi Tony. What's up? I'm kinda busy, so make it quick."

Tony said, "Do you think you can be back in an hour? I forgot I have some dinner thing with the military."

"Um, I need and/or want to go because?"

"Pepper can't go and a friend of mine has asked…no requested you go."

"How desperate are you? I'll go, but maybe late, cuz I can't be back in an hour."

I heard Tony mutter "damnit" and then he said, "Ok. Hurry, because I wait for no one."

He hung up and I was so thankful, but now I have to go to some dinner thing? NOT on my to-do list. I'm now just hoping Rhody won't be there, cuz he is definitely someone I DON'T want to see at the moment.

It was about a 20 min "flight" and during those 20 mins, CARL and I were having a fight about which movie was better: Twilight or Harry Potter? Believe me; you'll thank me later for not letting you in on the conversation. Anyway, when I landed at some dock, a ton of lights came on and I thought, _oh shit. _Then I heard someone come up behind me. I guessed it was the Mandarin dude, but wasn't sure.

The Mandarin dude said, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark."

I said (excuse my mouth), "Excuse you? I'm not fucking Tony Stark. My name is Abi Stark and I'm a fucking girl. You dumb ass?!" (As you can tell I am extremely pissed off!)

The Mandarin dude said, "My apologies mam, but Tony has a child? And a daughter at that?"

I said, "Um, just so we are clear, it's through adoption, except the last name. But I'm NOT Tony Stark's real daughter. Now, enough chatter. You're boring me. Just handover Hawkeye."

"You stupid girl. It's not that easy, but if you can get to him, then you can take. Let's see what you can do." He pointed across the dock and Clint was sitting there, it looked easy, but I was mistaken.

Can I just say, I thought many things when the Mandarin dude said, "Let's see what you can do." Any who, as I started across the dock, a ton of stupid ass ninja's came at me and as I knocked the last one down…Willow calls.

She said, "Hey, just to let you know, this lady, Pepper is here looking for you."

Then I had lasers jump at me and then I remembered I told Tony I was at my company. I said, "Um, tell her I had to run somewhere to…um…have the power turned off. Yea, that will work."

I made it through the lasers and then the dock began to split. (_How many tricks does this guy have?_) Also, I know my excuse was stupid, but I have needed to find better excuses sense I was 5. Back to the dock splitting, I jumped into the air and started to fly, right before I reached Clint, a ton of missals came at me…WHAT THE FUCK? Then I realized it was Hammer tech, after the fact, they blew up before reaching me. I grabbed Clint and flew off as fast as I could. Remembering Willow was still on the phone, I said, "Hey Willow, go look up some excuses for me."

Willow said, "I will. By the way, you dinner, Pepper told me starts in about 20 mins."

I hung up and thought, _time flies when saving Clint's ass to many times to count._"

Clint said, "Thank you."

I said, "Shut it."

After I dropped him off, I went back to Stark Tower to change. I went straight to the lab and found a dress and a note. The note said, "Hurry up and change and get down here." It showed the address, but CARL probably already knew it. I put the dress on and it was the same colours as Tony's suit. I didn't want to know and definitely was NOT going near the shoes.

When I got there, Tony was the first person I saw. (I got there by flying.) Tony came up to me and said, "I see you found the dress. Why were you late?"

I was going to have an awesome excuse, but Willow hadn't gotten back to me yet. So, I just said, "Had to turn the power off at my company."

He didn't question, so I just stuck with it.


	8. Tony's POV

**So, this chapter is going to be Tony POV because one of friends said I should. Hope you like. Oh, excuse my mouth in this chapter. **

I was going to question Abi, but didn't because, I know for a damn fact, that was not what she was doing. I really wanted to ask Abi why she blocked me from a file of her's.

Anyway, I'm at some military dinner thing, I didn't want to be at, but Rhody asked me to. So, I thought I should introduce Abi to Rhody. I led Abi over to Rhody and said, "Rhody this is…" (He cut me off, the fucker.)

Rhody said, "Abi Stark. I know, I met her at one of her many court sessions."

Abi said, "Yes, and now, my personal body guard, cuz I'm a "danger to people'".

I said, "Great you know each other. That makes this 10 times fucking better. By the way Abi, what do you mean by court sessions?"

Before she answered me, she hesitated and said, "Um… underage drinking, but I can't get drunk thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Rhody says, "What's….shield?"

I didn't answer because then he would be my bloody nanny.

It was time to eat and I thought I should give Pepper a call to see how she was getting along with getting Abi's files. I was stealing…no borrowing them, I but I needed to know about her life. I called Pepper and she said, "Hey babe how's the dinner?"

I said, "It's great. Wish you were here. Oh, how's getting her files going?"

"Um…well, first, she's like you. Hides everything. Second, it keeps saying unauthorized. Third, I'm hearing a voice that sounds like Jarvis. Fourth, you may want to think about updating your system."

I looked at Abi, who was across the table from me. She was using her bracelet. I thought, _that is fucking weird._ Then realized that's why Pepper can't get in.

I said, "Hey, Pepper…try the code: E7139F. It should bring up a ton of files."

I waited and when she replied, "Wow…it worked."

I looked back at Abi, who looked at me and said, "You just over rid my computer, you dick. " (Wow. I feel as if she is quoting me, but she's not.)

I said, "Thanks darling. We'll be home in a little bit. Oh, before you leave, put the code: A0S32Z4. Love you."  
She hung up and Abi looked relieved her computer was working, but also worried.

Our food came and it was silent till we had to leave. Rhody came up to me and said , "Alright, I have to make sure Abi gets home."

Abi said, "Like hell, you will."

Rhody said, "I have to. You don't have a legal guardian."

I laughed and then stepped in. "Oh yes she does fucking does. I'm her legal guardian. Don't believe it? I have the damn papers back at Stark Tower."

Thank goodness Rhody didn't say anymore, but looked shocked.

At Stark Tower, Abi rushed past Pepper and right into the "guest" room. (It's technically her's now.) Pepper said, "What did you do?"

I said, "Nothing. She just found out I had overridden her computer."

"I swear, you and Abi are too much alike. And I went through the files and found her birth certificate."

I grabbed and looked at the father's spot…What I saw, made me remember the exact day 14 years ago. I said, "Oh shit."

**Sorry it's short.**


	9. Working with Tony and Pepper

**We are back to Abi's POV. If you want someone else's, review and let me know. Also, there be more cuss words then normal…sorry for my mouth. (Don't kill me.)**

**Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi. **

Let's recap here, I went to the military dinner and had Tony override my fucking computer…Who the hell does he think he is?! Overriding my computer? He's gonna get it.

Anyway, as soon as we got back from the dinner, I rushed into the guest room and went straight for my backpack. I looked through (realizing I didn't bring any clothes) and found my laptop. I had one goal in mind….get my god damn files back. (God, I'm sounding more like Tony every minute.) My laptop was finally on and CARL (actually glad to hear him) said, "Ms. Potts went through your files and override my system."

"CARL, I know that, but we need to get them back. Also, what about the files on the suit?"

"She didn't get those, but she did get the one where you were thinking of ideas."

I was somewhat pissed and relieved. I said, "Well, CARL…that's good and bad. Put in code, Shadow2."

"Yes mam."

Then I heard a knock on the door. I quickly closed the lid of my laptop and Tony came in. I thought, _oh great. What does this dick want now_? Tony said, "Hey remember when I said we need to remake your arc reactor?"

(Thank fucking god. I thought something completely different.)" I said, "Yea. Why?

"Well, we start tomorrow and my girlfriend Pepper is going to help as well."

"Ok, cool. I'm kinda tired. Night."

He left and I left CARL to get the files back while I was asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Pepper saying, "It's 6:30….get up!" I thought _who the hell gets up this early on a weekend? I'm going to kill that bitch if she doesn't shut it." _I said, "I'm up, I'm up. Why am I up before 12 on a weekend?"

Pepper said, "It's Friday. You will be expected to get up before 8 Monday-Friday, but today we are going to rebuild your arc reactor."

I was about to say something back, but thank goodness Tony came in. He said, "Pepper, my dear, she can get up whatever time she wants. Believe me; it will be easier that way."

Pepper said, "Fine, but we need to rebuild her arc reactor and I'm flying to D.C. tonight to do press for this situation."

"Ok, but as you can tell, she's like me… not a morning person."

I cut in and said, "I'm surprised Pepper. You go through my files, but don't actually read them? Wow. S.H.I.E.L.D. was wrong about you."

I saw Pepper's face go red and she said she was going to make breakfasts. While I on the other hand, was stuck with Tony, so I figured, might as well start working.

As soon as I got dressed (Pepper must have got me some clothes), Tony led me to his lab. In his lab, Tony must have gotten everything ready yesterday and Pepper was there with breakfast. Tony and Pepper where like wide awake, while I was falling asleep. Right before and I could fall asleep, Pepper rudely interrupted by saying, "Let's do this. Although, you two may be doing most of the work, cuz I have no idea what to do." (Then she kissed tony, which is when I remembered they were a couple.)

Tony, Pepper, and I started working. It was the worst day, no, more like the 10th worst day, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. To start, Pepper can't cook worth shit. Second, it's as if she wants to bond with me (she can kiss this idea goodbye.) Lastly, her and tony argue over everything. I swear, working with them is like working with cats and dogs or sliver and helium…it just, just doesn't work. Also, every time they argued, it just gave me more reason to read her mind. (This idea freaked me out because I hate to use my abilities.) This is what I read from Pepper's mind, _this girl is going to kill us. I hope Tony keeps his mouth shut. What does shield know about me and what is it exactly? Why is Abi trying to create her own suit_? (I stopped there, which meant CARL was right…she did get that file.

When the arc reactor was done, there was a stupid ass argument about whether or not Pepper should leave. Here's how it went.

Tony said, "Alright, you may head to D.C. now."

Pepper said, "No, I'll go in a sec. I want to make sure Abi will be ok with the new arc reactor." (Now you care? What is your problem bitch? You emo?)

"She'll be fine, honey. Your flight leaves soon, anyway."

"It can wait. I mean, it is your get anyway."

"It won't wait if I tell it fucking not to."

"Are you serious? Why do you want me to…?" She paused and then continued, "Ooohhh, Never mind. I'll leave now."

Now I'm not sure about Tony, but I gave a sigh of relief.

As soon as Pepper was out of the building, Jarvis even announced it, Tony threw me a beer. I said, "Thank god! Thanks, Tony."

Right was I'm about to open it, Tony says, "Drink it after the arc reactor is in you." (Well, this just pissed me off.)

So, I'm not going to described the 10 mins it took to put it in, but after…beer never tasted so good. Tony had had about 3 beers before asking me another question.

Tony said, "So, do you have any clue as to who your father is?"

I said, "No, I probably should have some clue, but I honestly don't know."

"If I told you that I knew…" He never got to finish that because stupid ass Director Fury called.

All I remember is me leaving and Tony going back to looking at my files. This reminded me, CARL was trying to get them back. So, I decided to talk to Jarvis about that later. Anyway, I left the building and off I flew.

**Oh, btw this story has reached 1000 views (granted it happened last chapter, but still)! Thanks everybody! Please review and let me know what yall think. **


	10. Sneaking into Stark Tower

**Please review. I need to know what I need to improve on and do more off. It's ok if you don't, but it would be highly appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi. **

I'm flying to Washington D.C. which is about a 45 minute flight in my suit. So, I resorted to talking to CARL. Probably not my best idea, but oh well. Also, this won't be the whole conversation as it gets pretty bad, but here's the part where I found out what I'm doing and Willow interrupts. This is about the last 10-15 minutes before I get to D.C.

I said, "Enough CARL. We settled this last time. Harry Potter is better than Twilight. Anyway, what the hell am I going to D.C. for?"

CARL said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs help rebooting the system."

"Great, Tony got back in. CARL, put in the code, Ride3End134. That should keep Tony busy for a while.

"Will do, mam. Incoming call from Willow Smith."

"Hey Willow. What's happening?"

Willow said, "Not much. Just in D.C. with some chick named Pepper. Apparently I have to help with the press."

I thought, _oh shit, completely forgot Pepper was there. This should be fun._ Then I said, "Shit, well, she's bossy. Sorry, at least I know you're not lost now." (Just be to clear, I haven't paid attention to her whereabouts.)

"It's ok, and thanks for paying attention. Oh, by the way, have fun sneaking back into Stark Tower."

"How'd you…never mind. Will do Willow. Hey, I've got to go. Call you later."

Willow hung up and CARL said, "Willow is no longer on the line and we are here."

I landed and retracted my suit. I saw Director Fury beckon me to follow. So, I did, but already had CARL attempting to undo Tony's work. Once inside, Director Fury said, "Thanks for coming."

I said, "Sure. I've already undone most of Tony's handiwork, but not all. I just have to override his computer."

"Did not know Tony was the problem."

"Well, I did. He already got his hands on enough shit already. Also, shows how much you pay attention to him. Don't underestimate Tony….he already got my birth certificate."

Fury paused and had a worried look on his face. Then we were at my lab. I was left to undo Tony's work. I thought to myself, _if anyone needs to underestimate him, it's me. His software fucking sucks ass, granted Hammer's is worse, but still._

It took me less than 10 minutes to undo it all, So, I finished and just left. (Can I say, if S.H.I.E.L.D. tells you they pay attention because you're a "danger to the people"…all bullshit. Cuz they don't pay attention to you leaving.)

Anyway, while I was flying, the one person I didn't want to call called. CARL said, "Mrs. Potts on the line."

I said, "Hello?"

Pepper said, "Hey Abi, I just wanted you to…" I cut her off.

"Willow is with you. She told me."

"Oh, no. I knew that. I wanted to tell you Tony's looking for you. Can you give him a call?"

"Sure. Bye. CARL…hang up."

CARL said, "She's gone. Shall I try Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, but call him Tony. Come on, we've gone over this."

"Sorry, mam. Calling, TONY."

"Ok geez, no need to yell."

Tony said, "Hi Abi."

I said, "Pepper said you were looking for me?"

"I was, but JARVIS found you after you attacked my computer."

(Remember that told I told CARL to do, now you know what it did.) "Um…so where does JARVIS think I am?"

"Flying over the border into New York. Question, you in a plane?"

I thought, _crap, someone please remind me to destroy JARVIS._ I said, "Great well, you not wrong. Also, of course I'm in am…Hey, I have to do stuff. I may not be back tonight."

"That's fine. Night."

CARL said, "He is no longer on the line."

I said, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Oh, hey CARL, did you ever get the files back?"

"No mam. It seems JARVIS has been upgraded."

"Damnit, that's exactly what I was afraid of."

Carl and I didn't talk the rest of the 15 minutes it took to get to Stark Tower. It was boing, but oh well.

Let me give you advice…never tell Tony you won't be home, when that's exactly where you going. Cuz now, I had to sneak into Stark Tower with a security level…like S.H.I.E.L.D. First I had CARL attack JARVIS again because that would be a lot easier to get inside. Then I retracted my suit and went into my home. (By the way, I did all this in an alley, so I wouldn't be seen.) As soon as I was in, I rebooted JARVIS and told CARL to tell me where Tony was.

CARL said, "He is watching TV."

I said, "Great. Well, can you tell me where my room is, cuz I have no fucking clue." (By the way, Tony has no idea this is all happening. Please don't ask why, cuz I don't know.)

"Your room is on the same floor as Tony's room and right behind the TV is where the door is."

"Of course it is."

"Well, you can go up because he just left."

"What?"

"Well, mam, you may have noticed that he is Iron…"

"Yea, yea I get it. Let's go."

So, me, being stupid, took the elevator. When I got to the right floor (after about 30 floors of failing), I had to quickly shut the elevator door. Why you ask? Well…this idiot named Happy is in my fucking way, but I had a plan. As I reopened the door, Happy said, "But Tony said you were…"

I cut him off and used air to make him pass out. Granted I felt guilty as fuck, but on the bright side, now you know how to sneak into my (new) home. Anyway, I checked to make sure the guy was breathing (cuz I'm nice like that), grabbed a bottle of wine, ran straight into my room, and drank the bottle. (If you payed attention earlier, I can't get drunk. It sucks royal dick.)

After the bottle was done, I fell asleep. Then about 4 hours later Tony checks on me and I could've sworn he said, "God, it's great to have you back kid."

I thought, _dude…you alright? We only just met in captivity. You on drugs or anything I need to worry about?_ Tony laughed and then left. I went back to sleep.

**Sorry if this chapter is confusing. Again, I'm working on it. Thanks for your understanding. **


	11. The Mandarin is back?

**Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi. **

**Sorry I haven't put a chapter up in a while. I've been busy.**

I woke up and was still puzzled by what Tony (or I thought) had said. Tony should know, we didn't meet until captivity, so why did he say that? I mean, seriously, come on now, I'm not stupid, I'm a genius. Anyway, I thought now was a good time as any to see how Willow was with Pepmonster (just a nickname, I won't say it to her face). So I looked through my bag for my phone. When I found it, I dialed Willow.

When she picked up, she said, "Abi, I do believe this is the earliest I have seen you up."

I said, "Well, your not wrong. Anyway, I was just checking to see how your doing."

"Oh, um... Great. Wait did I just hear you say you were checking to see how I was doing?"

"Yes, Willow."

"I'm not sure."

I cut her off and said, "I'm sorry, I'm starting to car about other people besides myself. No, I'm staying self obsessed."

"Darn. I thought... Never mind."

"No, no, tell me what you were..." I stopped as I heard the TV go on, but it was t the news. I ran out and on the TV I saw the fucking Mandarin...completely forgot he was back and that I hadn't told Tony. I said, "Willow, I'll call you back." I hung up and Tony and I walked closer to the TV. When we were about 5ft away, the Mandarin said, "Ah, Starks, how nice to see you both together."

Tony said, "I thought I killed you."

I said, "Sorry, Tony, but um...I may or may not have seen the bastard a couple of days ago."

Tony said, "What did you just fucking say?"

The idiotic Mandarin cut in and said, "You guys are to much alike, for even my own liking. Anyway, do you guys want an empty life or a meaningful death?"

I said, "Neither thank you. Why would you ask that stupid question? You already asked Tony that question like 10 fucking years ago."

The Mandarin said, "Cuz, I have your loved ones here. And if I were you, pick meaningful death."

I said (in the nicest possible way), "You dick."

The Mandarin said, What did you just call me?"

Tony (forgot he was here) said, "She said YOU DICK. I'm coming for her...I will kill YOU...this time."

The TV went blank and I noticed a smell that was nasty. I asked, "Hey, why does Happy have to be here?"

He said, "You stay here. Happy will take care of you and JARVIS will make sure you don't leave."

"Um, dude, I hope you know that won't work. Also, this Happy bastard is an idiot."

Then Happy walked in and said, "Thanks Abi. And Tony...why?"

Tony said, "Pepper is being held hostage by the man I thought was dead...the Mandarin. And I don't trust Abi on her own."

Happy said, "The Mandarin is back? And understandable."

"Yes. Also, I need to talk to you before I leave."

I butts in and said, "Hey, Willow is there too. And why don't you trust me?"

Tony said, "Great. I have to save 2 people now. JARVIS...watch her. I don't trust you because I don't wanna lose you. After what I heard in the cave..."

I thought to myself (he cares that much? Also, I'm going to save Willow...she my assist...friend."

I just went back into my room and wondered, "Why the hell is the Mandarin back? What does he know about me that I don't?"

**Sorry it was short. **


	12. Name

**So this chapter may be long. I think some of you will thank me for it. Also hopefully you know who Abi's dad is already...Your welcome. By the way, I'm not told you don't need up to chapter 7, so skip them. Also, to those of you who don't like and cuz it's rated M…I don't give a fuck! You haters are inspiring me to keep going. (My friend asked me to do this, I didn't want to, but at the moment we were talking about it, it sounded funny.)**

**Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi.**

Great, I'm under house arrest, when I could be saving my friend. One question, I want to know...why the hell does he care for me so much? It's freaking me out. Anyway, first things first...see if my tazor is in my bag, probably not but worth a shot. (Btw, I was staring at Happy the entire time.) I ran into my room and tried to remember where I threw my bag. Then, I ran to my bed and what was on my pillow? My bag. I opened my bag and looked frantically for my tazor. When I found it, I also found my laptop (which meant I threw my laptop into my bag...please work!)

I closed my door, sat in my bed, made sure my bracelet (suit) was still on, turned my tazor on and opened my laptop. I said, "CARL, I need to see if you can convince JARVIS to let me out and bring up my file on how I made the suit."

CARL said, "Yes mam. Although I don't think..." CARL was cut off by JARVIS. I thought, (I could be totally fucked).

JARVIS said, "Abi, I will let you out, but you need to get Happy to understand."

I closed my laptop and said, "One step ahead of you."

JARVIS must have left or just let CARL back in command because he said no more. Thank fucking goodness. Anyway, I grabbed my tazor and told CARL to have my bracelet powered up. (I realized I had turned my bracelet off.) I opened my door as quietly as I could but Happy was already standing there. He said, "So, what you doing?"

I said, "Nothing." Then tazed him. Then I said, "Sorry about this." After he couldn't get up, I punched him in the head to make sure he stayed in Stark Tower.

JARVIS then said, "Alright mam. You can leave, but hurry."

I put my suit on (remember it comes out for the bracelet) and accidentally crashed a window and flew off. I said, "CARL, I need to know where Tony is."

CARL said, "Tony is now with Rhody and flying into New Jersey."

"Great, just great. If they find out I'm following them...this all goes into a shit basket."

"Why do you say that mam?"

"Cuz neither of them know I'm...um...this."

"You mean Irongirl?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said Irongirl. You're on the news."

"WHAT!"

"You are on the news right now. Your suit looks girlish apparently and they have given you a name." (Now you know how I got my name. Stupid but all names start somewhere. Mine just happened to be the news.)

"Shit in a shit basket."

"Incoming call from Tony."

I thought "shit.

I said, "Yes Tony?"

Tony said, "Have you seen the news?"

"I'm watching it right now. Why you ask?"

"Well, it's showing a suit, which isn't one of mine and its girlish."

"And you think it's me? You be fucking crazy. I'm smart, but not they smart."

"Yea, well...um, see you when I get home. No idea how long I'll be."

"Bye. CARL...hang up...NOW!"

CARL said, "He's gone."

I said, "Thank god."

"Mam, I know this is off topic, but who do you think is better: Willow or Will Smith?"

I thought _damn, he has me there. Also, completely forgot Willow was Will Smiths daughter and both sing_. I said, "Um, Willow will kill me if I don't support her. So Willow." (Btw, I'm going to tell you the whole convo, but don't stay I didn't warn you if it gets bad...it probably won't, but still.)

CARL said, "Are you serious?"

I said, "Yes. Anyway, Will Smith needs to stick to acting."

"No, Will is a great singer."

"Yes, from the 1800's. Willow is more...now."

"I can't believe you right now."

"Ok, now it's my turn...are you fucking serious?"

"I love Willow, but as your assistant."

"We'll, I love Willow (as a friend) for everything she does. No matter how much of a pain in the ass she is."

"You're stupid mam."

"No I'm bloody not. Will Smith is. Sucky singer."

"Now you be trippen', mam. You watched downtown Abbey again didn't you?"

"No, Willow is amazing. Her dad, different story. And yes I did but it doesn't matter."

"Mam, Willow sucks."

"CARL, watch it. I made you...I will unmake you god dammit."

"I'm sorry mam, but it's true. And we are here."

"What the hell you mean?"

"Meaning, we are exactly where the Mandarin is and if you look below, you'll see the Mandarin, Pepper, Tony, Willow, and Rhody."

"Shit...um, change my voice and go down there."

Before CARL could reply, I was on the ground and Willow said, "Oh, thank god."

I said (in a different voice), "Did everybody are that, cuz I will NOT being doing it again." I got up and saw Tony, Rhody, and Pepper stating at me. The Mandarin like happy (shit).

The Mandarin said, "Finally, we are all here."

Tony said, "Uh, I thought you just wanted me?"

Rhody said, "Tony, not everything is about you."

Willow said, "Now, I see why Abi was compared to you."

I said, "Shut it, Willow."

Willow said, "Sorry, I...never mind."

The Mandarin said, "If to ladies at finished...let's do this!"

Then all of a sudden Hammer...wait, of all people the Mandarin could pick...Hammer? This is a low for bad guys everywhere. Anyway, Hammer and a bunch if robots came at me, Tony, and Rhody and all three of us where put into a circle. (Something I didn't want to happen.)

So, I think you know what happened next. All three of us best the robots. What did I get to do while Tony and Rhody let the Mandarin go? Beat Hammer to a bloody pulp. Then Willow said (once they were untied), "Thank you." Then I grabbed Willow and as I starts to go into the air, the Mandarin came back and the next thing I knew, I was on the flow with a shard of metal, as well as a bullet in my arm.

All I remember from then on is Tony caring me back to Stark Tower and his convo with Willow and Rhody. This is how I remember it.

Tony said, "When we get back to Stark Tower, I'm going to see who this is...um, what was the news calling it?"

Pepper (who was in Rhody's arms, as well as Willow) said, "I believe they called this person, Irongirl."

Willow said, "Wow...now she can give herself a name. Cuz now I don't have to have her ask me for names."

Rhody said, "Do you know her?"

I thought _Willow say one damn word, you're fired_. ( By the way I said this in her mind)

Willow said, "Yes, but not who is inside." (Thank you, Willow.)

Tony said, "We'll, whoever is it, is very heavy." (Did Tony just call me fat?!)

Rhody said, "Seriously Tony?"

Willow said, "Hope for your sake, that when she wakes up, she didn't hear you."

Then I must have completely passed out because I don't remover anything else.


	13. Tony (2)

**So, I'm doing this chapter in Tony's POV because I thought it would be a great idea for you all to see his reaction from his POV. Sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi.**

Good god is this person heavy. I can't wait till I get this person to my home, cuz I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Anyway, I thought I'd ask Willow some questions, seeing as how she is Abi's assistant. I said, "So, Willow what it is like working for Abi?"

Willow said, "It's great, she's my only friend."

"What is she like?"

"Um...well, here's how SHIELD described her: ballical, self-obsessed, and doesn't play with others...All of which are true."

I just laughed and Pepper said, "Oh, goodness."

I said, "SHIELD described me the same exact way. Why do you work for her?"

Willow said, "Well, singing career has hit a bump in the road, and I have known Abi, for like, ever."

I didn't ask anymore and it was quiet all the way back, unless you count Willow complaining,

At Stark Tower, Happy was on my floor asleep, so I assumed Abi was as well. Rhody, Willow, and Pepper followed me into the lab. In my lab, I put the girl down on a table and Willow said, "Well, I'm going to leave. Bye." Thank fucking god, Willow left, all she did was complain. Pepper followed her.

As soon as they were gone, both me and Rhody got out of the suits and Rhody said, "I wonder who Irongirl is?"

I said, "Why did you call it that?"

"Because if you remember, she's all over the news."

I turned on the TV and there the person was and the press named it Irongirl. I said, "Well, let's see how we can get the suit off, as well as the bullet and shard of metal. Cuz I personally am NOT caring this person to the hospital. Too heavy."

So it took me and Rhody 2 hours to realize that there was a button you could push. I said, "Thanks for not telling me sooner, JARVIS."

JARVIS said, "Sorry, sit. Also, before you take the suit off, you want to take the bullet and metal out of the girl's arms."

"So, it really is a girl. Thank you, JARVIS."

Rhody said, "How do you stand your computer?"

I said, "I have lived with it. Now, let's heal her."

Rhody looked surprised and I wondered if it was because it's the fact I'm starting to care.

Anyway, it took all of 20 minutes to remove both the bullet and metal. As soon as both were out, the girl starts to breathe right again. Rhody said, "Well, at least we know she's alive...Now, who the hell is it?"

I said (as I moved my hand to the button), "1...2…3!"

Who it was surprised the fuck out of me and Rhody. Both me and Rhody said, "Holy shit!"

I immediately moved her I a couch in my lab and waited for her to wake. She has some fucking explaining to do. At least she could've told me...

**Sorry if you think I should've done it in Abi's perspective or someone else's, but I thought Tony's was the best.**


	14. Reaching an Understanding

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter and seeing Tony's reaction, cuz I enjoyed writing it. So, this chapter is back to Abi's POV.**

******Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi.**

I was walking down a long and twisted road. Not knowing why, but I did know I was dreaming. As I am about to reach the end of road. I wake.

When I woke up, I was on a couch with my suit off...wait a minute. Wasn't my suit on when I passed out? I say up quickly and realized I was in a lab. I figured out who's VERY quickly. Cuz all I could hear was...JARVIS. Tony said, "Thank god you're ok."

I said (after I turned around), "Um...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, let's start with this." I looked at my wrist and then looked back at Tony...he had my bracelet. I froze up.

Tony said, "It took me about 2 hours to get it off. I know what it is, but I think it's better if you tell."

I thought _crap. What am going to do? Wait! I got it!_

I said, "Well, if to know what it is, tell me." (Basically, my plan is to see if he knows which he probably doesn't.)

Tony said, "Well, Is a computer, decorative bracelet, and a suit. Am I right?"

"Yes...how'd you know it's a suit."

"Short or long version?"

"I don't give a damn."

"Alright. To start, when you were flying over the border of New York and Pennsylvania, you were flying to fast for a plane. I thought it was a key you made, but it was very unlikely. Second, Willow said she knew you and you were in the suit. Third, you would have been extremely late to the stupid and pointless military dinner. Fourth, I took the suit off you, with Rhody's help. Lastly, I know who your dad is and I can promise you...he's alive."

I say there frozen. Why? Well, everything he said was true and makes sense, but how in the world does he know my dad? Also, to Von bring him up? That bastard is going to pay. Granted I don't know my dad, buy you just don't bring him up. It took me 6 minutes to reply. I said, "That makes sense. But if you know who my dad is...TELL ME!"

Tony said, "I...I...cant."

"Then why did you bring him up?"

Rhody (apparently he was here the entire time) said, "Abi, calm down."

I said, "No. No one knows my dad. Not even me or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know him to, but this is a conversation for another day. We need you to calm down, as right now it's about your suit."

Right as I was about to cuss out Rhody, Tony said, "Cuz your suit is all over the press."

I said, "How? That's impossible."

"Let me show you."

Tony led me to his desk and a computer screen popped up and it was my suit. (Shows how careless and how much u don't remember.)

I said, "I don't remember any of this...how badly was I hurt and where?"

Tony said, "You had a bullet and a shard of metal in your arm, but I removed both."

"How deep was the bullet?"

"Deep, but not too deep. Why?"

(By the way, you're about to find out information that will explain why I forgot to mention this earlier.) "Um...well...when my body gets hurt it heals itself, but with a cost. You see, if anything goes more than 4 inches deep...I lose my memory of the day before. This has only happened once before."

Rhody said, "You don't mean, the accident you had when you were 8?"

"Yes, Rhody."

Tony said, "What? And why didn't this happen when we got out of captivity?"

I said, "Metal, for some reason doesn't affect me. And I'll explain later, as that accident is partly why I made the bracelet. Now, if you'd be every so kind...give it back?"

Tony threw it at me and I put it back on. Tony said, "Well, I'll make you a deal."

Rhody said, "I have to go."

I said, "Don't give a shit."

Rhody left and Tony wouldn't talk till Rhody was gone. When Rhody was gone, Tony said, "Anyway, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you who your father is, if you help with the Mandarin and trust me."

Before replying, I thought _me...trust Tony? Wow...I'm desperate_. I said, "Deal."

"Also, you are to tell me about your life, as that's not in your files."

"Fine." Not that I wanted to, but I desperately want to know who my dad is. Also, just so we are clear, it's not a deal, it's an understanding.


	15. Bonding with Tony

**You may not be able to tell, but I'm trying to stretch the story out. As well as slow it down for some of you...you're welcome.  
**

Disclaimer (should've done this a while ago, but didn't): I don't own any of the Marvel character's just Abi.

So, if your confused on why I agreed, well it's not everyday a girl gets a chance to find out who her father is. Otherwise, I would've said, "Screw you". And moved back in with S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, I found out that only my personality, work ethic, and achievements were in my files. (Shows how much S.H.I.E.L.D. cares for my safety...too much if you ask me.)

Anyway, here's how it went after I woke up. Pepper made a horrible breakfast, I could've died. Then, I had to have Tony carry me to my room (don't know why, but Tony must think I'm weak right now). I wasn't complaining though. Once in my room, I slept for about 6 hours and Tony wouldn't leave my side. (What happened to Tony? Did S.H.I.E.L.D. lie to me?) When I woke up, Tony was watching something on my laptop. I said, "Hey, Tony, 2 questions. 1, why are you on my computer? 2, what the hell you watching?"

Tony looked up, pressed pause, and said, "Ah, your up. You sleep for about 6 hours. And in answers to your questions, I was going to look up your files to see if you had any, I didn't. I'm watching the video they got of us in Egypt, where I'm awake, and your asleep."

"Show me."

Tony had to come onto my bed as whenever I moved, it hurt like a sun of a bitch...obviously I hadn't healed completely yet. It was really awkward for me to have Tony on my bed, not sure about him. He showed me the video. He said, "I have watched it about 5 times now, but can't translate it."

I said, "First, give me my laptop. Second, CARl only responds to my voice. Third, if I wasn't tired, I'd translate it right now. CARL, translate to English."

Tony said, "Should've know."

Then we both watched the video. To really shorten it up, basically, it's saying how they didn't know we were the ones to be killed, so they would make a deal. (Well, we all know how that went).

After it finished, Tony said, "Who would want you dead?"

I said, "An idiot, named Hammer."

"You know Hammer?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, that's a first. We both agree on something."

"Yea...weird. I know this is off topic, but when you going to asking Pepper to marry you?" (Cuz that's how I role)

"Um...that's a bit personal."

"Your the one who wants to know about my fucking life. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have this type of stuff."

"True...um, I was hoping soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as your better."

"Why do you care about me so much? Nobody, but Willow has cared this much."

"Well, your like a daughter to me, your exactly like me, you have no idea how much that scares me. Lastly, I invited you into my home."

"All true."

"So, can you tell me about you accident that happened when you were 8?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark...I like to know who I'm working with. Plus I asked, normally people answer my questions."

"Fine, but it's long."

"We have time."

"Ok. So, it started like any normal day, at that time, which was get up, and go to school. Neither me or S.H.I.E.L.D. had a clue that I could control all 4 elements yet. Anyway, I got to school and I was the youngest kid in high school. I was 8 and a freshmen. The older kids were bullying me for about a month. This was one of the many times I'd wish I had parents, cuz I came home crying everyday that month. One day, it got so bad, that I just lost it. The kids would follow me home and I lived in New York at the time. I was stopping off at Starbucks and as I walked out...well, to keep it short, about 90 people died in less then 30 seconds and I got a rock about 7 inched deep into me. I didn't remember a thing. If needs be, you can look it up. Cuz, that's all I remember. Plus, it was the first time I went into the avatar state."

"Wow...you beat Loki...but is that seriously what happened?"

"Yes, which is why, people try not to piss me off."

"I wish I had known you back then, cuz I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"Then, we wouldn't know the avatar was reincarnated after about 200-300 years of not being seen."

"True, but then you wouldn't judge me as much, cuz you were younger."

"Haha. I wouldn't have cared."

"It's late. Why don't you try to sleep?"

So, I feel asleep, with Tony still on my bed. I have never felt more at home in my life. I wish this wouldn't end.


	16. Making a new suit

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.  
**  
Remember what I said at the end of the last chapter, well, it lasted for a while, but the Mandarin is still out there...Anyway, here's what's creeping me out, first, Tony and I had a moment, second, Pepper didn't interrupt, and third, Tony knows about my suit. Oops, I forgot, I feel asleep in Tony's arms. If you were me, you'd of thought you were dreaming.

When I woke up, Tony was already up and on the computer. Unfortunately, what I thought was a dream, was real. (But I actually felt at home oddly enough.) Tony lifted his arm from around my neck so I could get up. He said, "Nice to you've woken up."

I said (now sitting up), "How long was I out this time?"

"About another 6 hours. I slept the first 3 hours."

"Don't you sleep?"

"Well, I do, but not when Pepper keeps checking on us."

"Wow. I didn't know she cared for me so much."

"She has always liked you. Just...worried you'll kill us. That's all."

"Ugh. If I had a dime for every time I have heard that."

"Hey, I have an idea. Sense the Mandarin was pretty beat up; it will take him a while to heal. So, why don't we build you a suit like mine?"

I thought _may as well. Mines shit_.

I said, "Really? You'd do that?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Then said, "Yes. It will be a way to protect you."

"One thing, CARL will control it."

"Why?"

"No offense. JARVIS annoys me to high HELL."

"Good point. And sure. Ah, here's Pepper with some food."

Pepper walked in and put a tray of food down. I was hesitating to eat it, but this time...it was good. (Btw, Tony is still on my bed.) As I was eating I said, "Hey Pepper...no offense, but will you be helping build the new suit? Cuz you're kinda hard for me to work with."

Pepper laughed, and then said, "No. I won't. I think you 2; need more time to talk about me behind my back."

Tony said, "We do not, but now that you mention it..."

I said, "It's a great idea."

Pepper said, "Have fun you 2. See you in about 4 days."

Pepper left and I asked, "Why'd she say that?"

Tony said, "As that's the average amount of days I'm in my lab."

"For me, it's about 10."

"Makes sense. Fury is annoying."

"I can see why Pepper worries."

We both laughed and headed down to his lab. (I swear it gets better and better every time I come in here.) As soon as we were in the lab, JARVIS said, "Nice to see you awake Abi. And sir, I have all the materials ready like you asked."

Tony said, "Thanks JARVIS. Abi, what's the one you use currently made of?"

I thought _great, now it's my turn to be embarrassed_. I then said, "A big scrap pile I found in my lab, when I was in trouble for 2 months."

I heard a bang and Tony yelled, "2 months? What did you do?"

I heard another bang and said, "Almost destroyed Fury. Tony...what the hell you doing?"

Tony came up to me with a laser gun and said, "You should've killed Fury. I've hated him for a while. I was getting the laser gun."

With that, we started work. Tony had a huge pile of iron (or whatever the hell it was) and I figured it's for one of his many suits. To start, both Tony and I had a beer (cuz it's yummy). Then, I was told I could only do the computer part. (Tony must think I'm still weak.) So here's how my life was for the next 3 days (so you don't have to be in pain)...Tony would take my measurements, tell me to put it into the computer, cut the pieces out, while he was doing this I was looking at his other suit and sometimes he would let me help. I still couldn't walk to well, as I hadn't healed completely (which is weird). Then Pepper would come with food (I must say, it's actually good now) and we would talk. Here is the conversation that is going on now (btw, this is the 3rd day at 10 pm).

Tony said, "So, what did you major in a college and what kind of degree?"

I said, "I majored in 2, political science and engendering. Both different years as well as both being masters degree's."

"Wow, I'm impressed and disappointed...why political science."

"One word. Fury."

"Ah...why?"

"I have no clue. He told me I had to otherwise I couldn't create/blow up/drink anymore...At the time, I loved all three, now just 2."

"Fury can't do that. I would've stopped him."

"Sure, you would've of, but I didn't know you personally then, did I?"

"True, true, but I knew you as an extremely young person who was already out of high school. Not by name though."

"Sure you did."

"Abi...you may or may not know this, when you graduated high school at 10 years old, you became the youngest ever to graduate before 16, you were all over the news, just not your name."

"I remember that. I hate the press."

"You and I both."

"Also, didn't think you would pay attention unless it was about you."

"I've changed. Captivity changes you."

"Ha-ha...no shit, but this was before you were in captivity. It sure does, except I'm still self-obsessed, ballical, and don't play well with others."

"Same thing was said about me."

"I know...I told Natasha to write that..."

"It's ok, but to me it just shows you had some clue." We laughed and got back to work.

When my suit was done, I put it on and Tony put one on and I took it for a text run. It felt amazing...a lot easier to use then mine (as well as with no suit at all...one ability I dislike beyond belief), except for 2 things:  
1) It need to be fixed about doesn't freeze.  
2) JARVIS (need I say any fucking more?)

As I was falling because of this ice (and me being too lazy to use my abilities), Tony caught me. He said, "Completely forgot about this. Don't worry, I'll fix it."

I said, "When can't you fix something?"

He didn't answer but I could he had something to say (most likely about his stupid relationship with the fucker Pepmonster).

So, then we were fixing it for another 3 days. The last night we took a break and watched a movie, I feel asleep...on Tony (I felt extremely weird yet comfortable...nope, just damn right weird). When I woke up, Rhody was here and talking to Tony. Whatever the hell they were talking about (not that I give a crap)...they stopped that conversation quick.

Rhody said, "You heal pretty fast."

I said, "Thanks, but this is slow for me. It usually takes about 30 seconds but oh well."

"Damn." Rhody left after saying this with a confused look on his face. (Where is a camera when I need one?)

Tony said, "Your suit should be fixed now."

I hugged Tony (don't even think about asking or I'll rip your head off) and went for yet another test drive and the new suit and Tony in his. Before he put it on, I swear I saw him smile after the hug...weirdo...wait, I'm the weirdo...I hugged fucking Tony Stark...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!


	17. Screw Walking

**To everyone who reviewed, I love you guys for helping me. I know I'm not the best of writers but its ok. And to my haters, thank you. (Sorry in advanced if this chapter is short and uncalled for. I'm trying to learn to slow down my writing.)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything of Marvel. I just own my OC, Abi.**

Flying...best damn thing in the world! For all you idiots who walk everywhere, your all stupid, but then again you're not Tony Stark or...ME! Why am I saying this? Well, Tony's suit that he made for me is awesome and I'm taking it for a test run, right now (again). The bad part about it? I can't leave New York and Tony is with me (don't know if this is good or bad).

While flying, I was talking to Tony. Here's how some of the conversation went.

I said, "Why exactly did you do this?"

Tony laughed before answering and said, "Like I said before, you're like a daughter to me, kid. Also I think you know this but your current suit wasn't cutting."

"Well, it was made out of scraps. What can I say?" (No seriously, what the hell can I say?)

"It's not that bad. That's how I made the 1st one, when I got out of captivity the first time."

"Weird." (Coincidence? HELL no.)

I did a loop-de-loop over Stark Tower while Tony landed. Then I did (after Tony). When I got inside Pepper said, "Wow, Abi."

I said, "What did I do?"

"Well you being able to survive with Tony in his lab proves something."

"Proves what?"

Tony looked at Pepper, who said, "It...It...It proves that your one of the two people who can put up with him." (Hiding something are we Pepmonster? I hope not cuz I will find it out soon if you are.)

Tony said, "Pepper was the only one for a while."

I said, "No shit."

"Why say that?"

"No reason...no reason at all. I'm going to 'bed'. It's been a long couple of days. Night."

They both said night at the same time...freaky and have confirmed my suspicion that they are hiding something.

Once in my room, I searched for my laptop. The last time I saw it Tony had it...so I did the stupidest thing ever and decided to think like Tony. (Not that I don't already and don't ask.) Where did I find it, after 2 hours of looking? Under my pillow, the bastard. As soon as my computer turned on, I saw about 60 emails from one damn person, Willow. I read them all and they were all about how pissed S.H.I.E.L.D. or Fury is with me, how running the company is driving her nuts (her damn fault, if she hadn't screwed it up the first time, she wouldn't be doing it now) and to call Fury. Being the semi-kind person I am (cuz let's face it, I'm an ass), I called Fury but ONLY because Willow said he was threatening her. When Fury picked up, I started the conversation like this, "Fury, you asshole. Why the hell did you threaten Willow?! I'm sorry that I've been busy trying to help Tony kill the Mandarin!"

Fury said, "The Mandarin is back? And I threatened Willow to get your attention."

"Yes he is back. So, you think hurting Willow is a good idea to get my attention?"

"We will discuss this when you get here. I'm at the New York station."

I walked out my door with crappy suit on (don't remember putting it on...oh well) and said (not realizing Pepper and Tony were watching), "I'm coming, but if you think hurting someone close to me is going to get my attention your mistaken."

As if on cue, Fury is coming out the elevator and said, "It worked with your mum..."

I said (yelling and still forgetting Tony and Pepmonster were watching), "Fury you have no idea what's it like to see the women you thought was your mum... (Starting to cry, yes I cry, I'm human)... DIE, when you are 3. I still remember the exact moment. Then find out later that your actual mum is still out there and like your father, doesn't give a shit you exist. You have no god DAMN CLUE WHAT'S ITS LIKE TO FEEL ALONE AND UNLOVED AT 3 YEARS OLD. I HAD AND STILL DON'T KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS AND YOU AND S.H.I.E.L.D. DID NOTHING!" (Basically, S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't as nice as you think it is. Also, yes you're finding out the truth about my past and every time I bring it up, I cry or have anxiety attack.)

"I did that for your own good."

Tony cut in (how long has he been there), "That was not for her own good, cuz she was 3. Her father had no idea she existed, as he was told he died at birth! All thanks to you fuckface! You wonder why she has a hard time following directions or even listening for fuck sake. That is your god damn fault."

What did I do after Tony said that and started arguing with Fury? Well I said sorry in advanced because I broke one of Tony's windows and flew off to find one man...the Mandarin. Right as I took off, CARL said, "Wouldn't it be easier for you to walk, in your current condition?"

I said as nicely as l could, "Screw walking."

**I know this chapter is stupid and somewhat pointless, but I'm learning to slow down. Also, yes I have changed part of the story from chapter 1 (if you read it) but you'll like why I changed it later. Believe me. One of my friends who read's this just to give me feedback said the thing I have coming is amazing.  
**


End file.
